


Our Wonderful Witch In Red

by penslingingredhead



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, Kissing, Love Confessions, Marvel Universe, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25234975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penslingingredhead/pseuds/penslingingredhead
Summary: Just some imagines with Wanda Maximoff and her lovely friend (or sometimes girlfriend), Y/N. I'll add on as I think of things to add. Enjoy! Ehehe~
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff & Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Reader
Kudos: 71





	1. Imagine Breaking Into A Theme Park With Wanda

"Y/N?" Wanda shivered, wrapping her arms around herself as a soft breeze swept over us. She wore her signature red corset, and she looked stunning in the moonlight, "Are you sure we should be doing this?"

"Don't worry about it." I chuckled as I grabbed the bolt cutters from my belt. I wore a black long-sleeved shirt tucked into blue jeans, "To be fair, this place is begging to be broken into with a fimsy chain like this." I got to work on trying to cut the chain, but the task was proving harder than I would've expected. I didn't want to let up. Not now!

It was one in the morning, and the local theme park was closed, and would stay that way until about seven in the morning. That gave me six hours to unleash my ultimate plan... if I could get this stupid lock open.

"If you insist on going in," Wanda softly patted my shoulder. Every time she touched me, butterflies would fill my stomach. I hope they don't make me clam up when I get to the big moment, "let me help. I can speed up the process without breaking anything."

I stepped back as she waved her arms in a fluid motion. Red magic surrounded her hands and the padlock, until it clicked open and fell to the ground. She delicately pulled the chain from the gate and turned back to face me with the soft smile that made my heart pound.

"You amaze me every time." A smile spread across my face at the magic that always left me in awe. Wanda's delicate smile widened into a grin as I slowly pulled the gates open and grabbed her beautifully manicured hand to lead her inside.

The place was dark, but the moon was full and bright, so we easily made our way around. I smirked at Wanda, "You choose our first adventure."

"Oh!" She looked suprised before hurrying to think of an idea, "Okay. How about... bumper cars?"

"Great idea!" I took her hand and she giggled as we ran like children to the bumper cars.

Once we got there, she frowned at them, "Oh. The park is closed. They won't run."

"Oh, Wanda." I chuckled, shaking my head, "You need to have more faith in me. Get in and watch the magic _I_ can work for _you_."

Wanda smiled at me before taking a seat in a nearby red car. I sat by the control panel, flipping switches and pressing buttons. The lights of the ride came on, and Wanda's squeal of delight moved my gaze to the now moving red car. She swirved around the empty cars and moved around the track like a professonal racer. After a few minutes, I cut the ride off, and she slowed to a stop. I turned out the lights and approached her car, holding her hand as I helped her out, like the gentlewoman that I am.

"That was so much fun!" She breathed.

"I'm glad you liked it." I couldn't help how much I was smiling, "Wanna try to find a snack around here?"

"I highly doubt there's going to be food left over night." Wanda skeptically eyed me.

"Then let me spin us some cotton candy." I held her hand in mine and led her to the storage area where the park kept their carts and things. There were no locks on this door, so I yakned it open and led Wanda to the cotton candy cart. All the materials where there. I threw the sugar into the bowl and watched it puff to life as it spun. Wanda observed with a quiet, and beautiful, curiosity. I spun the sugar onto a thin paper cone and held it out to her before using the rest of it to make one for myself.

"How do you know how to do all of this?" Wanda asked before taking a delicate bite out of her treat.

"I part-timed here about a year or two ago for pocket change." I shrugged, "Once you learn how to do things here, you don't forget. It's like riding a bike."

"I don't know how to ride a bike, Y/N." Wanda explained in a serious tone.

"Me either. It's just an expression that I heard." We both erupted into a booming laughter at my remark.

Wanda calmed down first and asked, "So, what are we doing next?"

I smiled, "We're going up." Before she could ask what I meant, I grabbed her hand and quickly led her to the ferris wheel, also known as the setting of my ultimate plan, "Hop in." I winked at her. She warmly smiled before turning and elegantly taking a seat in the gondola level with the platform. I ran through another button and lever sequence. The lights on the wheel flasked and blinked to life. As the wheel started to slowly turn, I quickly turned and dashed for the wheel.

I climbed up one of the support poles before leaping onto the the gondola, next to Wanda. She let out a shocked cry as it violently swung on impact before breaking into a nervous laughter, "Y/N, that was dangerous!"

"Then don't try it at home." I smirked. This made her laugh harder.

Once our cart reached the top, the wheel stopped, and the lights went out. Wanda let out a shocked gasp. Little did she know, this was all part of the plan. An ocean of stars washed around us, and the bright moon gave our faces a pale glow.

"Wh- What happened?" Wanda looked to me for answers.

"Don't worry," I reassured her, "we're not in any danger. I just wanted the perfect setting to make a confession."

"A confession?" Wanda repeated.

"Well, yeah," I felt my face go red. I was really hoping that the moonlight masked my blushing. _Come on, Y/N! Get your head in the game!_ I took a deep breath, "Wanda, we've been living at the tower for a while now. I've gotten to know you and the team a lot. I want you to know, that getting to know you was what excited me the most."

"Aww." Wanda softly smiled, "That's so sweet! Y/N, I liked getting to know you, too."

"There's something else, too." I went on, "You see..." I took a deep breath, "IwantedtotellyouhowIfeelbutIdon'tknowhowyou'regonnareactbecaseIdon'tknowifyoulike girlsornotandIgotreallynervousdoingthisbecauseIreallywantedittoworkoutandIwannaletyouknowevenifyoudon'tfeelthesameIwantedtotellyouthatI- I- I-"

"Y/N?" A look of deep confusion and concern played on Wanda's face, "You're sort of rambling. Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Sorry." I willed my heart to slow down. Of course, that didn't work, so I just went for it, "Wanda, I wanted to tell you how I felt about you. I was really nervous- well- I'm still really nervous. Wanda Maximoff... I'm in love with you."

Wanda's face stayed the same. There were no traces of shock, joy, or even reciprocation. She just stared at me. _I'm donefore. This was a mistake. She hates me._

"Y/N?" She breathed. My heart was going to burst from pounding so freaking hard, "Y/N, I feel the same way." Her signature warm smile played at her lips, "I love you, too."

"Really?" I was in utter disbelief. _Did that really just happen?_

"Yes, really." Wanda giggled, "Y/N, I loved getting to know you. I love your excitement, your smile, the sparkles in your eyes when you're laughing." She softly rested her hand on top of mine, "I love you, Y/N."

It was in this moment that I was very aware of Wanda's body next to mine. Her brown hair cascaded down the sides of her face. Her full lips were plush and pink. Her hazel eyes watched me with that warm curosity. In that moment, she wasn't as sad as I'd typically see her. She was happy. She was happy next to _me_.

"Wanda?" I nervously started, "C- Can I- I mean- May I kiss you?" I hated when teachers used to tell me to say "may I" versus "can I" when asking to go to the bathroom in school, but here it just seemed appropriate.

Wanda didn't respond. Her eyes fluttered closed and her plush lips parted ever so slightly. A strand of her dark brown hair fell into her face as she leaned closer to me. I softly tucked it behind her ear before leaning in to kiss her. As our tongues mingled and learned the excitingly new spaces of each others' mouths, Wanda wrapped her arms around my neck. I boldly wrapped my arms around her body and pulled her closer. I wanded to learn every part of the woman I grew to love.

We stayed like that for a while before a loud whoosh sounded next to us. Wanda's hair blew into our faces before we turned to look at Tony, who flew next to our gondola in his suit, without his helmet.

"I see you hit it off, Y/N." He smirked, "Care for a ride down?"

"No." I pouted, "And if you don't get your playboy self out of here, I'm gonna re-create last Tuesday." I growled. Wanda giggled at the memory.

Tony winced at the same memory, "Alright, alright. I'll scram. Message recieved." His helmet came over his head and he disappeared into the night sky.

"Moment ruined." I muttered.

"Any moment with you is perfect, Y/N." Wanda warmly smiled. Then, we kissed again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this work gets 100 kudos, I'll include a chapter about what happened last Tuesday. ;)


	2. Imagine Wanda Coming To See You After Having A Nightmare

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

I woke up to the sound of a soft rapping on my door. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes before looking at my alarm clock. It was 4:30 in the morning. Who would be awake at four in the morning? _I swear. If it's Tony about to ask me to make coffee for him instead of having Friday do it, I'm gonna-_

"Y/N?" A soft voice, which was definitely not Tony's, asked from the other side of the door, "Are you awake?" I would know my girlfriend's voice anywhere. Me and Wanda had been dating for about five months now. Why was she awake this late? Early? Whatever time it was, it definitely wasn't right.

"Yeah." I rasped, "Come in."

She slowly opened the door and softly closed it behind herself before quietly making her way to my bed. Her round face was tear-streaked, and I wanted to erase whatever pain caused her face to contort to display the misery I was seeing in front of me.

"Sorry to bother you, Y/N." Her frown deepened.

"Don't be sorry." I sat up and beckoned to her with open arms, "Come here."

Wanda sighed before climbing onto my bed and into my lap. I wrapped my arms arond her, rubbing her side before moving one hand to stroke her hair. I kissed the crown of her head before asking, "What's the matter, lovely?"

Wanda sniffled, "I just- I was having a nightmare and I didn't want to be alone right now. The first person I thought of seeing was you."

"And I'm glad you did." I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer to myself as she curled up into our cuddling position, "Do you want to tell me about it?"

She took a shaky breath before continuing, "I've been having the same nightmare for a long time now." She sniffled, "Ever since... Well, It starts with the battle I was in on Sokovia. Instead of fighting off Ultron's robot army, I'm running through the broken streets trying to save him, but..." She sniffled again, "I'm never able to make it in time."

"Who?" I hated the fact that I even asked. There was only one person that Wanda cared enough to have nightmares about losing.

"Pierto." She breathed. Then, she let out a soft sob, and my heart shattered into a million pieces. I knew how Pierto died, but I'd never seen Wanda as sad about it was she was now.

I hugged her close to my chest, "Wanda, I'm so sorry. I wish I could take your pain onto myself." And I was being honest. But, I wasn't being _completely_ honest.

Throughout her life, Wanda's been through a lot. She lost her brother, Pierto, and her first boyfriend, Vision, on missions that she was on with the team. Every moment I looked into her eyes and saw the hurt behind them, I wished with all of my heart that we would trade lives. It didn't really seem fair that I was fine while she was carrying years worth of hurt inside. I would do anything to take that hurt from her.

"Wanda," I breathed, "there was nothing you could have done. You tried your hardest, and he was blocks away from you." I kept stroking her hair, moving it away from her face, "It wasn't your fault." I kissed the crown of her head before continuing, "And don't ever think that I'd be bothered by you coming into my room at night to be with me. I'd pull an all-nighter to make sure that you're okay."

Wanda sniffled and looked up at me, "A- are you sure?"

"I'm positive." I tried to muster the brightest smile I could.

Wanda sat up and wrapped her arms around my shoulders before leaning in to kiss me. I laid back down, holding her on top of me as she trailed her hands to the sides of my face. I moved my arms up and down her waist as she laid on top of me. I only broke the kiss to trail kisses down her cheek and the side of her neck.

"Aww." Me and Wanda both jumped at the sudden sound, "This is so sweet!" There was no body in my room to match the voice.

"Hello?" Wanda called out into the empty room.

"Friday," I commanded, "do a surveilance check to find who said that."

"Alright, Y/N." Friday stayed silent for an agonizing moment before stating, "It appears Clint Barton had observed your exchange from the ventilation system, but retreated at the mention of a surveilance scan."

"Typical." I muttered. Wanda just turned red. We could never have a private moment in this tower. Lucky for him, Clint wasn't as annoying as Tony, who found every excuse to joke about anyone in the tower. In a way, that might have been what I liked most about him at the same time. Tony had a wierd air about him.

Me and Wanda waited for a moment in silence before I took her by the chin and kissed her again. If Clint was back, he'd at least have enough sense to stay silent this time.


	3. Imagine Taking A Bunch Of Internet Quizzes With Wanda

"Y/N?" Wanda looked at me with curiosity, "What's so funny?"

I couldn't respond until I stopped hysterically laughing, which proved to be no easy task, "I- Hahahaha! I- Hahahahahaha!" I took a deep breath, "I took this internet quiz to see what my spirit animal was, and I got a... a SLOTH!" I don't know why I found that so funny, but it was so funny that my phone slid from between my fingers and fell towards my face. Wanada caught it inches before impact with her power before grabbing it with her hand and handing it back to me, "Thanks. Anyways, it says that I'm easygoing and like to take life at my own pace. Nice."

We were on my bed, since it was snowing outside the tower... hard. We were lucky that Friday produced a WiFi signal of their own. Otherwise, I would,'t have these internet quizzes to keep me entertained. I'd only been at the tower for about five months, training under Natasha so I could someday fight in a mission with the Avengers. Me and Wanda just sort of gravitated to each other.

"Do you want to know what yours is?" I offered.

Wanda shrugged, "I don't see why not."

I refreshed the page, "Okay. First Question: What's your favorite color? Red, blue, black, green, purple, or orange?"

"How is this going to help me find my spirit animal?" Wanda skeptically frowned.

I shrugged, "Results should be taken with a grain of salt. It _is_ the internet."

Wanda smiled, "Okay, then red."

I clicked the answer and read the next question, "What's your favorite genre of music? Pop, metal, rock, country, jazz, or alternative?"

Wanda thought for a second, "I typically like pop, but you've shown me some pretty cool rock songs, Y/N."

"You have to pick one!"

"Okay, okay. Rock, then."

I clicked the answer, "What would friends most likely call you? Smart, kind, boring, energetic, sleepy, or funny?"

Wanda looked at me with a warmth in her eyes, "What would you call me, Y/N?"

I thought for a moment, "I'd call you kind."

Wanda smiled, wide. Her eyes sparkled with delight, "Okay, then. That one."

I clicked the answer, "Last Question: Where is your dream vacation? Hawaii, Paris, Italy, Mexico, California, or Tokyo?"

Wanda thought a long time on this question, "I'm not sure. Where should I go, Y/N?"

Then, I thought for a long time, "Paris. They have croissants, the Eiffel Tower, and people eat snails."

Wanda cringed, "Snails?"

I nodded, "I haven't personally eaten a snail, but it has to be one of those foods that look grosser than they tase if people are eating them, right?"

Wanda laughed at this. She has the most adorable laugh. It's light and carefree sounding, "Have you ever been to Paris, Y/N?"

I blushed, "Well- um- no, actually."

Wanda rested a hand on my shoulder, "Maybe we should go together."

I smiled as I clicked the answer, "Yeah, maybe." I gasped at the result that loaded up on screen.

"What? What?" Wanda's face lit up with curiosity, "What is it?"

"Wanda Maximoff," I started, "your spirit animal is a lion."

"A lion?" Wanda laid down next to me so she could look up at the screen for herself, "What's it mean?"

"It says that you are the master of your own domain." I read, "The lion is a symbol of bravery."

Wanda frowned, "I don't think I'm that brave."

I turned off my phone and dropped it in my lap as I sat up, "It _is_ just an internet quiz, but I think you're very brave."

"Really?" Wanda raised her eyebrows.

"Of course!" I enthused, "Sometimes, I see you in battle, and I just want to be you. You're so amazing, and even when you're scared, you do the hardest things."

Wanda softly smiled, "Y/N..." In an instant, the lights flickered, went off, and came back on.

Tony's voice came over the intercom, "Sorry, guys. Friday malunctioned. Jeez, she can control tower security but goes down once someone takes an internet quiz. Who's been taking internet quizzes, anyway?"

Wanda and I just looked at each other before bursting out laughing. Once we both calmed down, I spoke up, "Wanna do another quiz?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one's a little short...
> 
> By the way, a chrome extension called InteractiveFics will replace Y/N in a story with your name. It also has settings to replace other acronyms with other words that associate with you. Check it out!


	4. Imagine Wanda Helping You Through "That Time Of Month"

"What's the matter Y/N?" Natasha frowned at me as I sat on a bench to the side of our sparring space. I walked out of training because my cramps were getting that bad.

"It's just my time of month. Today's really bad." I rested a hand on my aching waist.

Natasha sighed, "Okay. You can take the rest of the day off. We'll pick up where we left off when you're feeling better."

I sighed a "Thank you" before heading to my room. The only thing I wanted to do was lay down and count the seconds until I succumbed to sleep, but when I walked in on Wanda laying out on my bed in a red tank top and grey shorts, my priorities quickly shifted. Me and Wanda had been dating for about a year now, but seeing her like this still made my heart race.

"Hi, Y/N!" She eagerly greeted me before her face fell, "Are you okay?"

I sighed. I most likely let loose an expression of pain. It's not my favorite expression, "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that time of month for me."

Wanda opened her arms, and I proceeded to climb onto the bed and wrap my arms around her. She kissed my cheek, "In that case, I'll be right back."

"Really? I just got back!" I hated it when she did that. Bringing me to the beginning of a cuddle session before taking it all away.

"I'll be quick. I promise." With that, she rushed away, leaving me alone.

She returned a half-hour later with a plastic bag of items. I was laying on my side, still bitter about the fake-out cuddle and wishing the aching sensation in my waistline would go away. That only made it worse.

"Y/N? I'm back!" Wanda took her place next to me, "And I brought you things?"

"Things?" I sat up, "I like things." 

"I'm glad." Wanda smiled, "Now, I know how bad 'that time' can get, so I brought some Tylenol to soothe the cramping, extra care materials, and assorted candies from the candy isle. Mostly chocolate, because I know how much you like chocolate."

"I _love_ chocolate!" I enthused, "Wanda, you're such a sweetheart. I don't deserve you. Come here."

Wanda climbed into my open arms and I held her to me, stroking her hair and whispering phrases between kisses, "I love you so much... You're amazing... So perfect... So beautiful... So... mine."

Wanda giggled, "Where's this coming from?"

"The deep recesses of my heart." I remarked before trailing kisses up her neck until our lips met.

When we broke, she smiled, "Then I'm glad to be yours, and I'm glad that you're mine."

I let out a chuckle before kissing her again. It's funny that the only person who can make me forget about my cramps is my loving girlfriend. She really _is_ perfect.


	5. Imagine Catching A Meteor Shower With Wanda

"Hurry! We're gonna be late." I was running through grassy fields, Wanda's hand in one of mine, and a rolled up blanket in the other, leading her to the perfect spot where we could see it.

"Late for what?" Wanda sounded out of breath, "Y/N, can we slow down?"

"Only if you want to be late." I was running low on energy, too, but I just couldn't risk being late. Wanda had to see this. She just _had_ to. Once I was satisfied with our position on the open field, I laid out the blanket and me and Wanda laid down on it, facing the sky.

Wanda rolled onto her side to face me, "Are you going to tell me what we're doing?"

I stroked the side of her face, "Not yet." Me and Wanda have been dating for six months, and I still fell head-over-heels for the way she looked at me.

"Pleeeease," A small smile played at her perfect lips, "I'm curious."

I couldn't help but giggle at how adorable her playful pleading was, "I'm sorry, cutie, but you just have to wait a little longer. I promise, it won't be too long now."

Wanda faced bact to the sky as she playfully pouted, "Okay, lovie, you win. I'll wait." I stayed watching her just in time to see her pout turn up into the warm smile that I'd grown to love. It was then that the first light moved across the sky. Wanda excitedly pointed, "Y/N! Did you see that?"

"Yeah, I did." I smiled at her sudden giddy burst of energy. Earlier that morning, I saw on the news that a meteor shower was sheduled to appear in our area. Knowing that Wanda didn't keep up with politics and current events, I dropped everything and drove her cities over to where an empty field was located. Luckily, no one else had the same idea, so we had the area to ourselves.

As quickly as the first light passed, a few more followed, and a few more, and the number gradually increased until what looked like thousands of lights were zooming by together. Wanda sat in silent awe. I loved the view, but I just couldn't help but look over to see Wanda's awestruck expressions of glee. Her excitement never failed to amuse me. The spectacle coudn't have lasted more than five minutes, but me and Wanda enjoyed every second of it.

She turned to face me once it was over, eyes shining with pure joy, "Y/N, did you bring me all this way to see that?"

"Of course!" I smiled, "I only want the best for my witchiepoo."

Wanda cringed at this, "Ugh, I told you I don't like that nickname. It sounds... just ugh."

I giggled, "I'm sorry. I just love your reaction to it. Okay, I'll stop for real this time."

"That's what you said last time." She playfully rolled her eyes.

"I mean it this time, I promise." I reached over and grabbed her soft hand, "I'm just glad you liked it."

"Liked it? I _love_ it!" Wanda used her free hand to caress my cheek, "I love you." She leaned in close to me, her warm breath making my heart flutter, "I love you, Y/N." She leaned in closer and kissed me, hand still on the side of my face. As our tounges played, I used my free hand to play with her long auburn hair. She scooted her whole body closer to mine. I moved my hand from her hair to the small of her back and rubbed it before I reached into her jacket and rubbed the back of her corset. She loved her corsets.

When I first saw her wearing one without her jacket, I was shocked at how tight it looked. I mean, I knew corsets were tight, but that was the first time I'd ever seen the curviness of Wanda's figure. My first reaction was to ask if it was to tight, to which she replied that it fit comfortably.

Wanda rolled on top of me before breaking the kiss, and just gazed down into my eyes with what looked like curiosity, "Y/N..." The corners of her mouth turned up in a playful smirk, "You loooooove me, don't you?" She wiggled her hips.

I chuckled in amusement, "Of course I love you, cutie. You mean the world to me."

Wanda's smile fell, and she stopped wiggling her hips, "Y/N, you mean the world to me, too. I don't know what I would do without you." I grabbed her sides and slowly lowered her onto me before we kissed again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! We are a quarter of the way to 100 kudos. You know what that means! 75 more and I'l reveal what happened the Tuesday before my first imagine. Come on! We can do it! XD


	6. Imagine Sneaking A Late Night Snack With Wanda

"Y/N." Wanda groaned, "We're supposed to be sleeping."

"I can't help it." I said as I pulled her hips closer to mine, "I need cuddles, now."

Wanda chuckled, "I love you cuddles, Y/N. Okay, I give up." She lifted my chin to her and kissed me. Her arms wrapped around my waist, and I brought her leg up over my body. When we broke our stream of kisses, Wanda breathed, "I love you, Y/N."

"I love you, too." I whispered in response, "I love you so much." I kissed her, and moved a strand of hair behind her hear.

Wanda broke the kiss, "Y/N, how are we ever going to get to sleep if we keep this up."

"Like this." I adjusted Wanda's position before hoisting her onto me. Our legs tangled, her head rested on my chest, and she wrapped her arms around my neck, bringing herself up, her head moving closer to mine as I wrapped my arms around her waist. She pecked my cheek, and I pecked her lips in response.

Wanda giggled, "I'm still pretty sure that this isn't helping."

"Hey, Wanda?" I stroked her cheek.

"Yes, Y/N?" Wanda smiled.

"Do you wanna go get a snack?" I asked, "I'm a little hungry. You coming with?"

Wanda lifted herself up, her hands on either side of my shoulders, and her knees on either side of my waist. Her brown hair cascaded down around us, "I would love to get a snack with you, Y/N, but you know how Tony is about food in the tower going missing in the middle of the night."

"Let me worry about that." I winked up at her, "All you have to worry about is choosing how many snacks you want to cram into your mouth."

Wanda smirked, "Do you count?" Before I could even respond, she leaned down and kissed me again.

* * *

As the rest of the tower slept, me and Wanda made our way down to the tower kitchen in the dark of the night. Wanda softly opened the fridge and I used the light from it to see as I quietly opened the cupboards. I grabbed two bags of chips, and Wanda grabbed and pured us each a cup of grape juice. We then sat at the counter and started snacking.

Wanda took a sip of her juice, "Are you sure Tony isn't goig to catch us?"

"I can't promise that," I shrugged as I jammed another chip in my mouth, "but I can promise that you won't have to worry about getting in trouble."

Wanda sighed, "Do I have to worry about _you_ getting in trouble?"

I thought for a moment. I couldn't decide whether I should tell her something that wouldn't make her worry about me, or the truth. I decided to cross the two. Besides, it was just Tony. What would he do? Annoy me to death? I'd take my chances, "I'll be alright. Tony's not gonna overreact, assuming he finds out about our snacking.

"That's a good assumption to make." We jumped and turned to see Tony in the doorway of the kitchen, arms folded as he leaned against the side of the frame, "I thought I made it clear that I didn't want anyone using a lot of our resources in the middle of the night."

I rolled my eyes, "Relax, Stark. It's just a snack. You act like we snuck into the hangar and took out a jet. Besides, it was my idea. Leave Wanda alone."

Tony frowned at us, "What kind of snack is chips and grape juice?"

"The snack attack kind." I shrugged, "And if you keep questioning us, I will re-create last Tuesday."

Tony visibly tensed up in discomfort, "No need to use threats, Y/N. Fine. I'll allow this for tonight, but never again."

"Hypocrite." I frowned, "I see you come down here all the time to eat snacks."

It was then that a hand landed on Tony's shoulder, and Pepper appeared in the doorframe, "What's going on?"

"He's being unfair!" I pouted at the same time that Tony whined, "She's not listening!"

Pepper rolled her eyes, "Tony, let the ladies eat. You come down here all the time to have snacks."

"That's what I said!" I cut in. Pepper's silent glare sent a shiver down my spine. Tony never really scared me, but Pepper's authorative figure always made me a little unsure of myself. _Pull it together, Y/N._ I thought to myself. _She's a woman just like you._ _Even if she's amazing and a super hard-worker._

Tony sighed, "Fine. Fine! But don't come crying to me when we're suddenly over budget and in debt."

"In debt?" Pepper scoffed, "Tony, pigs will start flying the day we fall into debt. It's a bag of chips and a gallon of juice, not a gold bar and a diamond. Go to bed." Pepper dragged Tony out of the doorway.

"Goodnight, Pepper and Tony." Me and Wanda called at the same time before looking back at each other and breaking into soft laughter, as to not wake anyone.

"I feel like we just held a revolution." Wanda giggled.

"The Late-Night Snack Movement." I chuckled, "We're actavists now."

Wanda smirked, "Don't you mean... Snack-tavists?" We both clamped our hands over our mouths to keep from exploding with laughter at Wanda's un-funny joke. We'd entered the tower kitchen as women in need of food, and left as... snack-tavists.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the short chapters, but I'm working on a seasonal chapter that will be decently long again. I hope you still like my little imagines nonetheless! :)


End file.
